


Where You Went

by Krasimer



Series: And Now a Flower Grows 'Verse [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gaster was not the only one erased by the Core, Monster Kid has a name, Monster kid is Alphys's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being freed from the Underground, their lives are a little scattered.</p>
<p>But that doesn't mean that it isn't okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Went

"Alphys?"

The small scientist looked up from where she was watching anime, brushing off her claws and smiling at her girlfriend. "Undyne! I-is everything alright?" 

Undyne grinned, her sharp teeth making Alphys blush. "So, you know how you've been looking for someone for a REALLY long time, and you didn't know where they were? Well, I mean, I know you've been looking for a bunch of people for a really long time, and I just-" she growled, waving her own words away. "ANYWAYS. I found someone I thought you might like to see." she stepped to the side. "Turns out I knew him, but only a little."

She put a hand on the back of the smallest monster in the room, pushing him forward. "Monster Kid," she said, her voice going gentle for a moment. "Found your big sister."

"What?" he looked between them. 

"You were raised by a group of monsters that weren't family. They called themselves your family, and I guess they treated you like family, but that's not..." Undyne growled again, frustration evident. "My mom remembers, and your dad's one of the scientists still sleeping that Frisk rescued."

Alphys stood up, straightening out her shirt. "I-I mean, it c-could be that we're-"

"You look like me!" the small monster grinned, his eyes lighting up. "AND YOU'RE DATING UNDYNE THAT IS SO COOL!"

"I s-suppose it is!" Alphys laughed, a small smile on her face. "A-and Undyne is really cool!"

"YEAH!" the smaller of the two bounced on his toes.

After a moment, he stopped, then looked at the floor, the same sort of look on his face that Alphys got when she was worried about something. "If we're related, why wasn't I near you?" he asked quietly, his buck-teeth worrying at his bottom lip. "Now I live at the school, and my family kind of...Left...And Toriel is really great and all, b-but," he frowned. "As nice as it would be, I don't-"

Alphys stepped closer, putting a hand on his head, scratching gently at the spines that rose from his back. "I think w-we may be related." she shot a glance at Undyne, smiling at her for a moment. "I also t-think that Undyne is probably right, and you're m-my little brother. As for why we weren't together...When Doctor Gaster and his team were pulled into the Core, they were erased from the timeline. Now they're b-back, and-" she broke off, then nodded. "My dad was one of his team, and my mom Fell before I was even in training. If I remember r-right, you would have been really little wh-when that happened."

"What does that mean?"

"It means y-you would have been brought to work with our dad a lot." She frowned again, taking in the lack of arms. "Do you remember anything about...That?"

"I woke up somewhere." his voice was soft, like he was trying to avoid saying anything out loud. "It was messy, and it was weird, and I- I didn't like it. It was cold and I hurt and I was alone and I didn't like it!" he shook his head, stepping away from her and dislodging her hand.

"Hey, kid, be careful," Undyne steadied him, kept him upright when he nearly tripped. "You don't want to get hurt."

"What do you mean, 'You hurt'?" Alphys studied him.

He straightened up, curling his chin towards where he should have had shoulders. "My sides hurt, and there were holes in my shirt that made me cold and-" he shuddered. "When I got out of there, I wandered around for a-a while. I didn't know where I was, and then I got taken in by my parents and-and they helped me and got me a different shirt and stuff..."

Alphys hummed, then turned and grabbed a small book out of the box that was next to where she had been sitting. "This j-journal," she said, opening it to a page with a name scrawled on it. "Was my dad's. Gaster's lab was cleared out and the stuff was put into boxes and then into s-storage. He is letting me help him look through it, along with Undyne. Thi-this mentions-" she flipped through the pages. "It mentions m-me, and it mentions a little brother.

"It says his name was Grame." she finished, shuffling her feet. "And I d-don't pretend to know what your life was like, but I t-think you might be Grame."

The monster kid thought for a moment, moving his mouth around the sound of the name and sticking his tongue out, then repeating it a few more times. After a few minutes, he looked back up at Alphys. "I think that's me!" he grinned, his toe-claws clacking against the floor in excitement. "I think I'm Grame!"

"Grame and Alphys." Undyne laughed, then grabbed both of them into a tight hug. "SURPRISE ATTACK!"

She flopped backwards onto the nearby couch, laughing again when Grame squealed excitedly and Alphys let out a startled shriek.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had a theory, I wrote the theory, I posted the theory.  
>  I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (Also: The CORE legit ate Monster Kid's arms in this story.)


End file.
